


Until It Breaks

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Sam have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #128](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2090060.html?thread=25572428#t25572428). Drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

There’s a darker core to Sam Tyler, hidden underneath his flowery words and principles. When Ray’s with him, he strips away the bullshit and exposes the twisted, angry soul beneath. Annie would be horrified, Chris disbelieving, but Ray _knows_ , and he can handle it.

Sam swears and bucks and kicks; bites viciously, whines plaintively. He hates another person knowing him this well, hates giving up his control to Ray Carling, of all people. They’ve never trusted each other, and they don’t need to. They know the worst about each other without ever having to ask.

It’s not love, just hate.


End file.
